Geiranger
by Hiki Kanata
Summary: Sakura merasa seperti kembali diingatkan akan sosok asli Kakashi Hatake. Sama seperti dirinya, Kakashi merupakan seorang pencabut nyawa. Bahkan lebih berbahaya dan lebih mematikan dari dirinya. Kakashi selalu waspada, selalu berhati-hati. Sulit diterka dan sulit ditembus. Nordik/Viking Mythological/Historical Content. AU/OOC/CH 4 : KakaSaku sibling. Enjoy reading!
1. chapter 1

**_Prolog_**

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

 **Bavaria, Germany**

Berchtesgaden. Kota kecil nan asri di kaki gunung Watzmann –salah satu gunung tertinggi di Jerman, dengan populasi penduduk kurang dari sepuluh ribu orang. Sejauh mata memandang, hamparan hijau pepohonan nan lebat membentang di sekeliling kota.

Pohon-pohon pinus yang menjulang seakan membentengi kota di setiap sisi. Kabut tebal pegunungan Alpen yang menyelimuti puncak-puncak pohon kian menambah kesan magis dan mistis di kota yang pernah menjadi destinasi liburan Adolf Hitler.

Tak hanya sang pemimpin Nazi yang terpikat oleh kemisteriusan Berchtesgaden, wanita berambut merah muda itu pun kerap mengunjungi kota kecil itu bila dirinya sudah penat dengan hiruk-pikuk perkotaan yang tiada henti.

Seperti saat ini. Setelah menyelesaikan urusannya di Praha, ia langsung bertolak ke Munich, lalu melanjutkan perjalanan ke Berchtesgaden dengan kereta.

Tak banyak orang yang berlalu-lalang di jalan ketika ia mengendarai mobil sewaan menuju motelnya di pinggir hutan malam itu.

Ada banyak hotel dan _resort_ yang menawarkan berbagai fasilitas yang dapat memanjakan para turis ketika berlibur di Berchtesgaden, tapi wanita itu selalu memilih motel dua lantai bercat putih dengan arsitektur klasik khas abad ketujuhbelas.

 _"Guten Abend."_ Seorang pria gemuk berkepala plontos menyambutnya ketika wanita itu memasuki motel. Wanita itu membalas sambutannya seraya melepas topi dan kacamata hitamnya.

"Ah! Gisela! _Welcome_!" Sang pemilik penginapan tampak senang ketika mengenali pengunjung barunya tersebut. Keduanya saling bertukar pelukan hangat seperti sepasang sahabat lama.

Gisela. Begitulah orang-orang di sini memanggilnya. Tak hanya di Berchtesgaden, wanita itu selalu menggunakan nama Gisela setiap kali ia melancong ke belahan dunia bagian barat. Tak ada alasan khusus di baliknya. Ia hanya menyukai nama itu seperti ia menyukai bunga Sakura.

" _Long time no see_ , Jurgen." Wanita muda itu melepaskan pelukannya, memandang pria berusia enam puluh tahun tersebut dengan penuh perhatian.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?"

" _Good. Really good_. Apalagi setelah melihatmu di sini, di motelku, di Berchtesgaden!"

Jurgen membimbing wanita itu menuju bar kecil di dekat perapian, mengambil sebotol _red wine_ , menuangkan isinya ke dalam gelas dan memberikannya pada Gisela.

"Anggur Selamat Datang! Semoga kau betah di sini!"

" _Danke_ ," ucap Gisela, lalu menyesap _wine_ nya.

"Aku selalu betah di sini," sahutnya seraya mengerling.

"Bisnis sedang sepi. Hanya ada tiga pengunjung selain dirimu yang menginap di sini," ujar Jurgen sambil menyerahkan kunci kamar pada Gisela.

"Sekarang bukan musim liburan. Orang-orang tidak akan mengunjungi pegunungan di musim dingin kan?!" katanya berbesar hati.

Gisela meraih kuncinya seraya tersenyum.

"Saat liburan, penginapanmu selalu penuh, Jurgen. _That's why_ , aku lebih suka berkunjung di waktu-waktu seperti sekarang."

Jurgen tergelak sambil memegang perutnya yang buncit.

"Kau benar... Tapi kamar-kamarku akan selalu tersedia untukmu, _Dear_."

"Terima kasih, Jurgen."

 **xxxxx**

Hawa dingin pegunungan Alpen masih terasa merunjam kulit walaupun sang mentari telah menduduki singgasana tertingginya.

Hanya mengenakan _midi dress_ putih dan _cardigan_ rajut warna _pink_ , wanita itu menyusuri hutan pinus di belakang motel Jurgen dengan bertelanjang kaki layaknya seorang peri dari Alfheimr **[1]**.

Ia memasuki hutan makin ke dalam, tanpa rasa takut sama sekali. Petunjuk jalan seolah terbentang di hadapannya, kaki-kakinya yang indah seolah memiliki penglihatannya sendiri, melangkah dengan penuh percaya diri.

Hutan belantara itu mengarah ke salah satu sisi danau Konigssee yang jarang dikunjungi orang karena letaknya yang tersembunyi di antara dua anak bukit dan jauh dari daerah pemukiman warga.

Meski demikian, daerah itu merupakan _spot_ favoritnya di Berchtesgaden. Tidak ada apa pun di sana selain dirinya dan sebuah kemewahan tak ternilai yang takkan kau dapatkan di kota besar... Kesunyian.

Ia memejamkan mata seraya merasakan sapuan angin lembut di wajahnya, menghirup udara bersih pegunungan dengan satu tarikan napas panjang, memenuhi paru-parunya dengan asupan berharga yang tak tersedia di banyak tempat.

Warna hijau zamrud mendominasi area itu, pepohonannya, air danaunya, bukit-bukitnya. Sungguh menyejukkan hati dan menyegarkan pikiran.

Wanita itu menanggalkan _dress_ nya, menyampirkannya di salah satu dahan pohon yang letaknya paling dekat dengan tepi danau, hanya menyisakan _tanktop_ dan _hotpans_ yang melapisi tubuh sintalnya.

Pertama-tama, ia merendam kakinya, memastikan suhu air tidak terlalu dingin. Kemudian ia bergerak semakin ke tengah hingga bagian bawah tubuhnya berada di dalam air.

Berenang di alam bebas merupakan salah satu pelariannya.

Melepaskan diri dari semua rasa yang membelenggu. Meleburkan asa yang mulai mengganggu.

Sinar matahari menembus permukaan danau seperti lampu sorot, menerangi hingga ke dasar danau yang menampilkan panorama bawah air yang menakjubkan.

Wanita itu pun menyelam semakin dalam, membenamkan diri dalam kehampaan yang menggenggam jiwa, menenggelamkan angan dan harapan yang kerap datang.

 _"Tak ada masa depan untuk bajingan sepertimu selain kematian, Sakura."_ Ia mendengar suaranya sendiri dari kedalaman batinnya.

 **xxxxx**

Wanita itu kembali ke motel sebelum senja. Jurgen tengah melayani dua orang pengunjung ketika ia melewati _foyer_ , menyapa sang pemilik motel sekilas, lalu menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya.

Ia mengamati keadaan di kamarnya sejenak. Salah satu kebiasaan baiknya yang juga merupakan sebuah prosedur dasar dalam profesinya.

Setelah memastikan semuanya tidak berubah dan masih berada di tempat semestinya, wanita itu pun mengunci pintu dan bergegas membersihkan diri.

Ponselnya bergetar ketika ia melangkah keluar dari kamar mandi. Seseorang menghubunginya melalui saluran yang terlindungi. Ia langsung menjawab teleponnya saat melihat nama yang tertera di layar ponsel.

" _Onii-chan_ ," sapanya dengan riang.

"Dari mana kau tahu aku ada di sini?"

"Jurgen yang memberitahuku," jawab sang kakak di ujung telepon.

"Setidaknya kabari aku kalau kau ingin liburan. Jangan tiba-tiba menghilang seperti ini!"

Wanita itu duduk di pinggir tempat tidur menghadap jendela, mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk sambil mendengarkan omelan sang kakak yang menyerbu bagai laju kereta.

Ia jadi bertanya-tanya dalam hati, _"sebenarnya aku punya kakak laki-laki atau kakak perempuan sih? Mengapa senang sekali mengomel seperti ini?"_

"Sakura! Kau dengar aku?"

"Iya, Kak. Aku dengar kok. Ngomong-ngomong... Ada perlu apa Kakashi _nii-chan_ menghubungiku?"

Terdengar hembusan napas berat ketika Sakura melontarkan pertanyaan tersebut. Tak ada jawaban dari kakaknya selama beberapa menit.

"Ada sebuah misi untukmu." Kakashi mulai terdengar serius.

"Aku sudah mengirimkan datanya melalui _e-mail_. Kau cek saja dulu sebelum memutuskan akan mengambil pekerjaan ini atau tidak," imbuhnya.

"Semua keputusan ada di tanganmu."

"Berapa bayarannya?"

"Dua milyar _dollar_."

Sakura terperanjat mendengar nominal yang disebutkan kakaknya.

Dua milyar? Jarang sekali mereka mendapat pekerjaan dengan bayaran setinggi itu.

Terakhir kali mereka mendapat bayaran serupa adalah ketika pecahnya perang saudara di sebuah negara kecil di benua Afrika. Sakura harus membinasakan satu batalyon pasukan pemberontak yang berusaha menduduki ibu kota negara.

 _"Dengan uang sebanyak itu, berapa banyak nyawa yang harus kuhabisi kali ini?"_ Wanita itu tampak _excited_.

"Aku akan mengeceknya sekarang. Nanti kuhubungi lagi yaa, Kak. _Bye_!" Sakura langsung memutuskan sambungan teleponnya.

Wanita itu melintasi ruangan menuju meja di dekat jendela, lantas menyalakan laptopnya.

Hanya ada satu pesan dari Kakashi ketika ia memeriksa kotak masuk. Sakura mengarahkan kursornya dan mengunduh _attachment_ dengan format _PDF_ dan _JPG_ yang terlampir di dalam pesan kakaknya.

" _Dear_ , Perchta **[2]**... _I would like to ask your help._ "

Itu adalah kata kunci yang biasa digunakan orang-orang yang membutuhkan jasa mereka.

 _Perchta_ adalah _codename_ yang digunakan Sakura dalam pekerjaannya, selain ratusan nama samaran yang juga digunakannya sebagai penunjang kesempurnaan penyamarannya. Seperti nama Gisela.

Sakura meng _klik_ beberapa file _JPG_ yang menampilkan foto seorang pria. Sasuke Uchiha. Usia tiga puluh satu tahun. Berprofesi sebagai pianis. Selain berasal dari keluarga terpandang, tak ada lagi yang istimewa dari pria itu. Ia menarik ujung bibirnya, tampak kecewa karena pekerjaan dua milyar _dollar_ nya kali ini terlihat cukup mudah.

Wanita itu tertegun ketika membaca surat permintaan dari sang pengirim.

Seseorang menginginkan kematian Sasuke Uchiha dan bersedia membayar dua milyar _dollar_.

Bisa kau tebak siapa? Istrinya sendiri. Koyuki Uchiha atau lebih dikenal dengan _stage name_ , Yukie Fujikaze, yang berprofesi sebagai seorang aktris.

Sakura mendecak pelan. Ia sudah bisa menebak ada latar belakang harta warisan atau asuransi di balik semua ini, walaupun ada indikasi kekerasan dalam rumah tangga yang dituliskan Koyuki dalam suratnya.

Jika memang Sasuke melakukan kekerasan fisik, Koyuki bisa memenjarakan pria itu dengan membawa kasusnya ke pengadilan.

Tapi... Tentu saja harta _gono-gini_ yang biasa dipersoalkan dalam urusan rumah tangga takkan sebesar harta warisan maupun asuransi yang akan dibayarkan jika Sasuke Uchiha meninggal dunia.

Apalagi Koyuki jelas-jelas meminta kematian Sasuke disamarkan seperti sebuah kecelakaan. Adakah alasan lain selain uang yang sangat banyak di balik semua itu?

Sakura mengarahkan kursornya ke menu _reply_ untuk mengabari Kakashi kalau ia menerima pekerjaan tersebut.

Menyamarkan pembunuhan Sasuke Uchiha seperti sebuah kecelakaan bukan perkara sulit dan ia sudah memutuskan untuk cuti selama enam bulan setelah menyelesaikan pekerjaan ini.

 _"Memiliki uang dua milyar dollar di kantong, kau bahkan bisa pensiun dari pekerjaan ini."_ Suara lain dalam dirinya terdengar dari relung hati.

Sakura menggelengkan kepala, berusaha mengenyahkan suara-suara dalam kepalanya yang terus saja mencekokinya dengan berbagai konklusi. Ia pun mematikan laptopnya dan mulai berpakaian.

"Sasuke Uchiha..."

Ia menggumamkan nama pria itu seiring desiran angin musim dingin yang menyisip melalui jendela kamarnya.

Wajah tampan Sasuke yang tersenyum bahagia dalam foto pernikahannya terbersit kembali dalam benaknya sejalan dengan firasat buruk yang tiba-tiba saja menyergapnya.

"Sasuke Uchiha... Siapa sebenarnya dirimu? Kenapa istrimu ingin sekali melenyapkanmu?"

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

 **Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

 **[1]. Alfheimr** : Dunia peri dalam mitologi Nordik

 **[2]. Perchta** : Figur goddess legendaris/mitologis dari Berchtesgaden

Holaa... Jejak dulu sih sebenarnya, mumpung idenya masih fresh. It's SasuSaku btw! :D

Insya Allah fic ini akan dijadikan sequel dari **fic Granada (pair : InoSai/GaaIno)** dengan latar belakang Eropa dan berlian berharga. Fic **Granada** sudah memasuki tahap akhir, tapi karena alasan males dan banyak ngeles, jadinya belum sempet saya publish. Monggo dibaca fic **Granada** nya dulu biar makin mantep. Hehehe.

Lagi-lagi menggunakan karakter Koyuki sebagai istri Sasuke seperti di **fic The Dying Game**. Gak ada alasan khusus sih, tapi Koyuki emang cantik dan anggun. Pas aja kayanya XD

Ohh! Insya Allah saya teuteup melanjutkan **fic The Dying Game** kok. Silakan cek apdetannya yaa :)

Yup! Segitu aja cuap-cuap gak pentingnya. Terima kasih sudah berkenan mampir di fic gaje ini :')

Feel free to critic and review. Thanks anyway :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Geiranger**

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

 **Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

 **Tokyo, Japan**

Jemari lentik Izumi Uchiha menekan _tuts-tuts_ piano dengan piawai. Dentingan nada penuh keceriaan dari lagu _Caprice Viennois_ gubahan Fritz Kreisler mengundang tawa gembira anak-anak didiknya.

Anak-anak itu menari dan bertepuk tangan mengiringi permainan piano Izumi. Mereka bersuka cita, larut dalam kemeriahan yang tumpah-ruah.

Mengenalkan musik klasik pada anak-anak sejak dini merupakan salah satu metode yang digunakannya untuk mengembangkan kemampuan otak dan mengasah empati mereka.

Musik adalah sarana belajar yang menyenangkan bagi anak-anak agar mereka tak terlalu terbebani dengan kegiatan belajar di sekolah.

Tanpa disadari Izumi, seorang pria mengawasinya penuh perhatian dari balik pintu. Di sana, ia tetap membisu.

Menatap lekat sang wanita seolah dia adalah ratu dalam kehidupan pria itu. Bibirnya ikut menyunggingkan senyum ketika sang wanita tertawa penuh syahdu.

Izumi adalah getar pertama yang meruntuhkan gerbang tak berujungnya dalam mengenal hidup. Izumi adalah tetes embun pertama yang menyesatkan dahaganya dalam cinta tak bermuara.

Izumi adalah sang surya yang menyinari kata pertama dalam cakrawala aksaranya, yaitu... Cinta.

Bahkan setelah lima belas tahun berlalu, Izumi masih menguasai hatinya. Cintanya pada wanita itu tak pernah pudar meski Izumi telah menemukan kebahagiaan bersama orang lain.

Cukup lama pria itu berdiam di balik kaca, tak mengindahkan apa pun di sekitarnya hingga seseorang menepuk bahunya pelan.

"Sasuke." Pria itu lantas menoleh ketika seseorang memanggil namanya.

" _Aniki_!" Sasuke tampak kaget menyadari sosok kakaknya yang entah sejak kapan sudah berdiri di belakangnya.

Pria itu terlihat salah tingkah ketika Itachi melayangkan senyum tanpa makna ke arahnya.

Jika saja pria yang tengah berdiri di hadapannya ini bukan Itachi Uchiha, maka hampir pasti Sasuke akan dihajar habis-habisan karena ketahuan mengintip istri orang diam-diam.

Sasuke tak tahu harus merasa beruntung karena suami Izumi adalah Itachi atau karena Itachi adalah kakaknya.

"Apakah Izumi sudah selesai mengajar?" tanya Itachi yang tak beranjak dari tempatnya.

"Belum... Mungkin sebentar lagi."

Sasuke bergeser sedikit dari pintu, memberi ruang bagi kakaknya.

"Aku permisi dulu, Kak. _Jaa_!"

Baru saja Sasuke hendak mengayunkan langkah menjauh dari ruang kelas Izumi, sang kakak langsung meraih lengannya.

"Tunggu sebentar, Sasuke... Ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu."

"Ada apa?"

"Besok lusa Itsuki genap berusia satu tahun. Aku ingin mengundangmu dan Koyuki makan malam di rumah untuk merayakan ulangtahunnya."

Sasuke terkesiap. Ia benar-benar lupa hari ulangtahun keponakannya itu sehingga belum mempersiapkan kado apa pun.

"Besok lusa yaa? Aku akan memberitahu Koyuki. Semoga saja dia bisa ikut."

"Pokoknya kalian harus datang berdua. Bilang padanya kalau aku akan marah jika dia tidak datang," ujar Itachi sedikit mengancam.

Sasuke hanya mengangkat bahu. "Kau tahu sesibuk apa dirinya kan?! Aku tak ingin terlalu memaksanya."

"Kalian tidak bertengkar kan?!" Itachi menyipitkan mata, memandang adiknya penuh selidik.

"Kami baik-baik saja kok."

Sasuke menjawab cepat agar terhindar dari sekelebat pertanyaan yang mungkin akan menghujaninya sebentar lagi.

"Aku pergi dulu. Kelasku akan dimulai sebentar lagi. _Jaa_!"

Sasuke langsung beranjak dari sana, meninggalkan Itachi yang masih terheran-heran dengan gelagat sang adik yang aneh.

Sasuke tak pernah ingin membahas apa pun mengenai Koyuki dengan kakaknya maupun Izumi meskipun mereka berdua kerap kali berusaha mencecarnya dengan sejumlah pertanyaan.

Bahkan sebenarnya ia tak pernah ingin membicarakan istrinya tersebut dengan siapa pun.

Sasuke dan Koyuki merupakan pasangan pengantin baru. Mereka baru mengarungi bahtera rumah tangga selama sembilan bulan.

Itachi yang pertama kali mengenalkan mereka berdua. Sebulan kemudian, ayahnya menjodohkannya dengan Koyuki dan mereka pun menikah.

Koyuki berprofesi sebagai seorang aktris. Wajahnya sangat cantik, fisiknya pun sempurna tapi Sasuke tak pernah bisa mencintainya.

Begitu pula Koyuki. Meski tak menyuarakannya, tapi Sasuke tahu bahwa istrinya juga tak mencintainya. Koyuki menikahinya hanya demi materi dan ketenaran.

 **xxxxx**

 **London, England**

Westminster Abbey. Di sinilah ia, di depan gereja paling terkenal di London, berdiri megah di sebelah barat Istana Westminster yang dijadikan sebagai gedung parlemen dan pusat pemerintahan Inggris Raya.

Sebenarnya Sakura tak pernah merasa nyaman berada di tempat-tempat peribadatan jika bukan karena pekerjaannya. Profesinya sebagai pencabut nyawa adalah alasannya.

Tuhan sudah begitu baik menciptakan kehidupan di muka bumi ini dan dia menghancurkan kehidupan tersebut hanya demi segelintir materi. Bukankah itu ironis?

Sakura merapatkan mantelnya. Asap putih tipis menguar dari hembusan napasnya, menyiratkan rendahnya suhu yang menyelimuti hampir seluruh wilayah Eropa karena perubahan iklim.

Jika di Inggris saja seperti ini, maka Berchtesgaden pasti lebih dingin. Beruntung ia sudah bertolak dari kota kelahirannya tersebut dua puluh empat jam yang lalu.

Seharusnya ia segera kembali ke Jepang untuk memulai persiapannya membunuh Sasuke Uchiha.

Tapi seorang kawan lama menghubunginya dan mengajaknya bertemu di London. Jika orang itu hanya teman biasa, pastilah Sakura akan membeberkan segudang alasan untuk menolaknya.

Namun sayangnya... Orang itu bukanlah teman biasa. Lebih tepatnya seorang sahabat. Dia adalah salah satu dari sedikit orang yang mengetahui profesi Sakura sebagai pembunuh bayaran.

Dan karena dia telah membelikan tiket pesawat kelas eksekutif untuknya, jadi tak ada alasan bagi Sakura untuk menolak undangannya.

Wanita cantik itu memanggil taksi dan berkendara menuju wilayah pemukiman _elite_ di New Cavendish _street_.

Hanya membutuhkan waktu lima belas menit untuk sampai ke tujuannya, sebuah komplek _townhouse_ , beberapa blok dari Universitas Cavendish.

Taksi yang ditumpanginya pun berhenti di depan sebuah _town house_ bergaya _Victorian_ yang dilapisi cat hijau zamrud.

Sakura membayar argonya dengan _cash_ , kemudian menaiki tangga marmer dan memencet bel.

Seorang pria berambut merah yang mengenakan sweater rajut bermotif wajik warna senada, menyambutnya di pintu dengan senyum kerinduan yang membuncah.

"Aku sudah menunggumu, Sakura."

"Terima kasih sudah mengundangku ke sini, Gara."

Sakura hanya menunjukkan senyum terbaiknya karena untuk alasan kesopanan, ia tidak bisa memeluk Gara sebagaimana ia memeluk Jurgen walau hanya sebatas pelukan sahabat lama.

"Terima kasih juga kau sudah bersedia berkunjung ke rumahku."

Gara mempersilakan wanita itu masuk dan membimbingnya menuju _breakfast corner_ di dekat ruang keluarga.

Seorang pria berambut coklat dengan perawakan seperti seorang tentara menduduki salah satu kursi yang membelakangi jendela.

"Semoga aku tidak datang terlalu awal untuk makan siang," kata Sakura pada pria itu.

"Ini bukan makan siang, tapi sarapan yang terlambat. Kuharap kau mau bergabung dengan kami."

Pria itu bangkit dari kursinya dan memberikan Sakura pelukan hangat yang singkat.

"Senang bertemu denganmu lagi, Sakura."

" _Miss you too_ , Kankuro."

Berbeda dengan Gara, Kankuro tak begitu memedulikan etika ketimuran. Meskipun orangtuanya berasal dari Jepang, _bodyguard_ Gara itu lahir dan dibesarkan di Inggris.

Sakura meletakkan tasnya di sofa ruang keluarga, kemudian memilih kursi di samping Kankuro, sementara Gara duduk di hadapannya.

Walaupun bertindak sebagai tuan rumah, Gara tak segan menjamu kedua tamunya dengan tangannya sendiri. Pria itu menyajikan kopi panas dan _pancake_ dengan olesan _butter_ yang disiram sirup apel kepada para tamunya.

"Jarang sekali dilayani seperti ini oleh sang emir!"

Semuanya tertawa saat Sakura berujar demikian.

Wanita itu mengiris _pancake_ nya menjadi beberapa potongan kecil. Ia mengambil potongan paling besar dengan garpu dan menggigit pinggirannya.

"Wow! Ini lezat sekali!"

"Lumer di mulut yaa," timpal Kankuro, lalu memasukkan sepotong besar _pancake_ ke dalam mulut, mengunyahnya sebentar lalu menelannya.

"Sang emir sendiri loh yang membuatnya," ia menunjuk garpunya ke arah Gara.

"Benarkah?" Sakura berseru tak percaya.

 _Pancake_ nya hanya tersisa tiga potongan lagi. Entah karena ia memang kelaparan karena menempuh perjalanan yang lumayan jauh dari Jerman ke Inggris, atau memang _pancake_ buatan Emir Gara Al Kazim ini memang benar-benar enak.

Gara menyesap kopinya sebelum menanggapi perkataan para tamunya, "semuanya akan terasa mudah dengan bahan-bahan instan yang tersedia di mana-mana," ujarnya merendah.

"Jadi..."

Sakura menyeka mulutnya dengan _napkin_ yang tersedia di meja. _Pancake_ nya telah habis dan kopinya tinggal setengah.

"Ada urusan apa kau mengundangku ke sini, Emir Gara?" Sakura menatap laki-laki di depannya dengan intens.

Walaupun ia menjalin persahabatan yang cukup lama dengan Gara, sang emir takkan pernah mengundangnya jika tidak ada keperluan khusus dengannya.

Gara memang tidak pernah memintanya melakukan pembunuhan terhadap siapa pun. Biasanya pria itu hanya membeli informasi darinya untuk kepentingan yang tak ingin diketahui oleh Sakura.

Seketika keheningan melingkupi ruangan itu.

Raut wajah Kankuro tak berubah. Tangan-tangan kekarnya tampak rileks ketika ia mengangkat piring-piring kosong dari atas meja dan membawanya ke bak cuci piring.

Gara menatap Sakura dengan lurus. Pandangannya mengunci mata hijau wanita itu selama beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya ia bangkit dari duduknya dan menuju rak dinding di atas perapian ruang keluarga.

Pria itu kembali ke meja makan sambil membawa sebuah map bersampul biru.

"Aku ada pekerjaan untukmu," kata sang emir seraya menyerahkan map itu pada Sakura.

Kankuro kembali dari dapur sambil membawa sebuah teko kaca berisi cairan hitam.

Kepulan asap yang berasal dari corongnya, samar-samar membumbung ke udara.

"Ingin tambah?" tanyanya pada Sakura ketika melihat cangkir kopi wanita itu telah kosong.

" _Please_..." Sakura menyibakkan beberapa helai rambutnya ke belakang telinga, lalu menyodorkan cangkirnya ke arah Kankuro.

" _Thanks_ ," kata wanita itu.

Setelah menyeruput kopi panasnya, Sakura membuka map itu lebar-lebar.

Jemari lentiknya mulai memilah-memilah lembaran dokumen yang terdapat di dalam map.

Wanita itu menarik selembar foto berukuran setengah halaman kertas _folio_ yang cukup menarik perhatiannya.

"Berlian," katanya pada dua orang pria yang duduk di hadapannya seraya memperlihatkan foto itu kepada mereka.

"Harusnya aku sudah bisa menebaknya yaa... Kudengar kau baru saja mendapat sebongkah berlian sebagai warisan dari nenek moyangmu." Wanita itu tersenyum masam pada Gara.

"Berlian langka Koh-i-Noor," katanya dengan nada dramatis.

Sakura teringat berita yang ditontonnya di televisi mengenai kedatangan Gara ke Granada untuk mengklaim warisannya beberapa waktu lalu.

Sang emir merupakan keturunan langsung khalifah pertama Cordoba, Abdurrahman Ad-Dakhil –pemilik berlian Koh-i-Noor selain Ratu Inggris.

Gara kerap kali meminta bantuan Sakura mencari informasi mengenai keberadaan batu berharga bernilai jutaan _dollar_ tersebut karena pekerjaannya lebih sering mencakup wilayah Asia kecil dan benua Afrika yang terkenal sebagai penghasil tambang berlian terbesar di dunia.

"Berlian Wittelsbach."

Secercah kekaguman tercermin dalam tatapan Sakura kala ia memandang foto berlian berwarna _deep blue_ yang langka.

Foto berlian itu telah diperbesar beberapa kali, sehingga detail-detail di permukaannya terlihat sangat jelas.

Gara menjulurkan lengannya, menyentuh foto tersebut dengan telunjuk tangannya.

" _Wittelsbach diamond_ , atau lebih terkenal dengan nama _Wittelsbach-Graff_ , dulunya merupakan _crown jewel_ kerajaan Bavaria," katanya.

"Kau ingin aku mencurinya?" Sakura bertanya tanpa basa-basi.

"Tidak."

Sakura terkesiap mendengar jawaban Gara.

"Berlian itu ada di salah satu brankas paling aman di Qatar."

Gara terdiam sesaat sebelum melanjutkan, "aku ingin kau menemukannya."

Wanita berambut merah muda itu menyipitkan mata.

"Aku tak mengerti maksudmu," ia meletakkan kedua siku di atas meja, mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan, hingga ujung jarinya hampir bersentuhan dengan jemari sang emir.

"Kau bilang berlian ini ada di Qatar, tapi kau ingin aku menemukannya? Bukankah sudah jelas berlian ini ada di Qatar?!"

Sang emir menarik tubuhnya ke belakang, bersandar pada kursinya.

"Segala sesuatu di dunia ini diciptakan berpasang-pasangan," ujarnya.

"Begitu pula dengan berlian ini... Aku ingin kau menemukan pasangannya."

Gara menekankan kalimat terakhirnya. Tatapannya sama sekali tak berpaling dari sang wanita.

Sakura agak ternganga, terkesima akan aura tak kasat mata yang menancap sukma dari pandangan Gara.

Lama ia terdiam di sana, sebelum akhirnya tertawa pelan seakan Gara baru saja memberitahunya sebuah kisah jenaka.

"Pasangan? Apakah tadinya berlian-berlian itu merupakan satu kesatuan atau semacamnya, lalu dipisahkan satu sama lain?"

Suasana berubah senyap. Sakura tahu bahwa ia telah melakukan kesalahan dengan menganggap remeh hal tersebut ketika Gara dan Kankuro menatapnya dengan tajam.

"Maaf," ucapnya lirih seraya menundukkan kepala. Wanita itu menelan ludah.

"Sungguh aku tak bermaksud lancang. Tapi aku benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan semua ini."

Sakura menghela napas. "Jika kau ingin aku melakukan pekerjaan ini... Tolong jelaskan semuanya padaku."

Ia menutup mapnya dan memandang Gara lekat-lekat.

"Dan tak ada satupun yang disembunyikan. Aku ingin tahu semuanya," tandasnya.

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

 **to be continued**

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

 **Notes :**

First of all, nama **Gaara** di sini memang sedikit saya modif. Jadi memang sengaja saya tulis **Gara** (dengan **dua huruf a)** demi kepentingan cerita karena nama **Gara** punya arti khusus dalam bahasa Basque yang artinya ' **we are** '.

 **Gara** di sini juga digambarkan sebagai seorang **Muslim** , berasal dari Qatar tapi berdarah campuran, Arab dan Basque. Al Kazim merupakan gelar yang artinya 'dia yang sanggup menahan amarah'.

Fic ini **bisa dibaca terpisah** kok. Kalian ndak perlu baca fic **Granada** sih, sebab yang jadi penghubung antara fic ini dengan fic Granada adalah kesamaan latar tempat (Eropa) dan berlian.

Fic ini **bukan sequel/prolog fic The Dying Game.**

Berlian dalam fic ini dan fic Granada memang **nyata** , bukan rekaan saya. Kali ini saya pake berlian **Wittelsbach-Graff** yang sekarang dimiliki oleh seorang **emir dari Qatar** (silakan cek wiki).

Abdurrahman Ad-Dakhil memang khalifah Cordoba, tapi mengenai beliau yang memiliki berlian **Koh-i-Noor** merupakan **rekaan** saya karena berlian **Koh-i-Noor** sekarang hanya dimiliki Ratu Inggris.

 **Sasuke's section terinspirasi dari penulis Dee.**

Yup! Segitu aja cuap-cuap gak pentingnya. Terima kasih sudah berkenan mampir, baca, review, follow and favorite fic gaje ini.

Feel free to critic and review. Thanks anyway :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Geiranger**

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

 **Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

Meskipun Sakura sudah bersahabat dengan Gara selama delapan tahun, tapi bagi wanita itu, Emir Gara Al Kazim tetaplah menjadi salah satu misteri dunia yang belum terpecahkan.

Sakura tidak pernah bisa memahami jalan pikiran sang emir, apalagi mengetahui isi hatinya.

Gara begitu sulit diterka, meski wajahnya kerap mengumbar pesona. Sayangnya dunia mereka terlalu berbeda.

Gara sangat menjunjung nilai-nilai agama, sedangkan dirinya lebih sering menggempur norma dan etika.

Gara melengkungan bibirnya, membentuk sebuah senyum. Senyum penuh kesungguhan hati yang hanya akan diperlihatkannya kepada orang-orang terdekatnya, termasuk wanita cantik dengan rambut halus tergerai lurus di hadapannya.

"Gisela." Sang emir melantunkan namanya layaknya mengucap mantra.

 _"Eh? Kenapa Gara menyebut namaku?"_

"Bukan kau," sahut Kankuro seolah bisa membaca pikiran Sakura.

"Tapi Lady Gisela of Yngling **[1]** atau lebih dikenal dengan julukannya, _The_ _Missing Princess_ , karena jejaknya yang tak bisa ditelusuri dalam Viking _saga_."

Gara memulai penjelasannya.

"Sejak kecil Lady Gisela sangat menggandrungi ilmu nujum dan menyembah Dewi Freya **[2]**. Ketika beranjak dewasa, ia pun memutuskan untuk menjadi seorang _volva_ **[3]** , melayani Freya sepenuh hati dan berikrar menjadi perawan selamanya."

"Hal itu membuat ayahnya murka karena ia tak pernah menginginkan anaknya menjadi seorang cenayang. Lady Gisela kemudian dijodohkan dengan seorang pria dari kalangan bangsawan."

Sakura menganggukkan kepala tampak mengerti walaupun ia masih belum paham keterkaitan Lady Gisela dengan berlian yang hendak dicarinya.

" _Okay... Then?_ "

Gara menarik bahunya ke depan, mempersempit jarak dengan wanita cantik di hadapannya. Matanya berbinar-binar seakan tengah mendongeng di depan anak kecil.

"Menurut legenda, Lady Gisela merupakan murid kesayangan Dewi Freya. Freya mengajarinya rahasia sihir-sihir _rune_ **[4]** yang paling sakti. Sang dewi juga menaruh kepercayaan penuh pada Lady Gisela untuk melindungi Kalung Brisingamen **[5]** miliknya."

"Dan berlian Wittelscbach merupakan bandul kalung tersebut." Sakura mengatakannya tanpa sadar.

"Benar... Tadinya itu hanya legenda yang diceritakan di keluargaku secara turun-temurun."

"Tadinya?"

"Ketika terjadi peperangan antara Bani Abbasiyah dan Bani Umayyah di Damaskus, salah satu leluhurku membawa serta perkamen rahasia milik Ahmad bin Fadlan **[6]** yang menceritakan tentang lokasi kuburan kapal bangsa Viking di Samudra Atlantik dekat Semenanjung Skandinavia. Sang khalifah pun memerintahkan pencarian terhadap kapal Viking tersebut, tapi tak pernah menemukan jejaknya."

Sakura tertegun mendengar penuturan Gara. Meski tak pernah mengenyam pendidikan formal, tapi Kakashi mengajarinya banyak hal, termasuk mengenai kebiasaan bangsa Viking yang menguburkan jasad mereka di lautan.

Jenazah mereka akan ditempatkan di atas kapal, lengkap dengan kekayaan bahkan hewan peliharaan yang mereka miliki, kemudian ditenggelamkan.

Bangsa Viking percaya bahwa dengan melakukan prosesi pemakaman tersebut, mereka dapat berlayar ke alam baka dengan leluasa.

Pada masa sekarang, banyak orang berbondong-bondong mencari jejak keberadaan _burial-ship_ bangsa Viking karena meyakini adanya harta karun yang ikut terkubur di dalamnya.

" _Bisa kau bayangkan jika seorang penguasa besar bangsa Viking yang meninggal dan semua hartanya ikut ditenggelamkan bersama jasadnya?_ "

Sakura bisa mengerti mengapa sang khalifah sangat bersemangat mencari kapal tersebut. Begitu pula dirinya.

"Apa kau masih memiliki peta lokasi kuburan kapal itu?"

"Sayangnya tidak."

Sakura terpaksa menelan kekecewaan setelah mendengar jawaban Gara. Ternyata memang tidak ada yang namanya jalan pintas menuju kaya raya.

"Tapi aku memiliki catatan milik Amir bin Rasyid **[7]** , keturunan Ahmad bin Fadlan, yang melakukan perjalanan ke daratan Skandinavia tiga ratus tahun setelah kegagalan sang khalifah..."

"Dalam jurnalnya, Amir bin Rasyid menuliskan bahwa ia menemukan sebilah kayu dengan ukiran huruf-huruf _rune_ di Samudra Atlantik, tak jauh dari kota yang sekarang kita kenal bernama Alesund."

Angin segar terasa berhembus kembali. Sakura menyimak penjelasan Gara penuh antusias.

"Tapi... Amir bin Rasyid kemudian jatuh sakit dan meninggal beberapa bulan kemudian. Pencarian bangkai kapal Viking pun tak pernah dilanjutkan lagi."

Gara mengakhiri penjelasannya dengan menunjukkan selembar kertas yang sudah rapuh dan menguning yang disimpan dalam bingkai kaca.

Sakura hanya bisa membaca sebagian isi notula Amir bin Rasyid yang ditulis dalam bahasa Arab. Bola matanya melebar sekian detik ketika menemukan sebuah nama dalam catatan tersebut.

"Gisela?"

Gara mengangguk pelan.

"Sebagian huruf-huruf _rune_ yang terukir di kayu itu bertuliskan nama Gisela dan Dewi Freya. Kemungkinan besar Kalung Brisingamen pun ikut ditenggelamkan bersama Lady Gisela."

"Masih kemungkinan yaa?" Sakura terlihat tak suka dengan kenyataan tersebut.

Wanita itu meneguk kembali kopinya sebagai asupan untuk pikirannya yang mulai buntu.

Penuturan Gara tentang legenda Kalung Brisingamen terdengar mustahil, bahkan mungkin akan dianggap sebagai omong kosong belaka bagi banyak orang.

Tapi, seandainya dia harus menentukan satu orang yang paling jujur di dunia ini, maka pilihannya akan jatuh pada Gara.

Gara tak pernah membanggakan silsilah keluarganya yang bersambung hingga ke para penguasa Muslim di masa lampau.

Pria itu juga tak pernah menyombongkan kekayaan dan nama besar orangtuanya. Senantiasa rendah hati dan bersahaja.

 _"Kita tidak bisa memilih terlahir di keluarga tertentu kan?!"_

Sakura teringat kata-kata Gara setelah ia secara tak sengaja mengetahui latar belakang sang emir.

 _"Benar juga. Sejak lahir Gara dilayani bak raja, sedangkan aku hidup nelangsa tanpa orangtua. Takdir memang tak dapat diubah yaa?!"_

"Jangan patah semangat gitu dong!" Kali ini Kankuro yang angkat bicara.

Pria itu mengambil sepotong kecil _garlic bread_ yang terhidang di atas meja, mencelupkannya ke mangkuk kecil berisi _mayonnaise_ , lalu menghabiskannya dengan sekali lahap. Mendengar Gara bercerita membuatnya lapar.

"Aku yakin Kalung Brisingamen ada di kapal itu dan aku ingin kau menemukannya," ujar sang emir.

 _"Tapi bagaimana aku bisa menemukan kalung itu jika kapalnya saja masih belum ditemukan?!"_

Sebenarnya Sakura ingin mengatakan hal tersebut, tapi yang terlontar dari mulutnya justru berbeda.

"Berapa bayarannya?" Sakura mengatakannya dengan nada menantang.

Berapa banyak nominal yang akan dikeluarkan sang emir untuk seuntai kalung yang keberadaannya pun masih berupa mitos?

"Lima milyar _dollar_." Gara menjawabnya dengan ringan, seakan jumlah sebesar itu hanya uang receh baginya.

"Tawaran yang menggiurkan, bukan?!"

Kankuro menyeringai tatkala melihat reaksi Sakura yang terperangah hingga tak sanggup berkata-kata.

Sakura berdeham pelan. Ia menyibakkan poninya ke samping, menyesap kembali kopinya.

"Bayarannya tak sebanding dengan resiko yang harus kuhadapi."

"Aku harus menyelam ke dasar laut terdingin di dunia. Belum lagi dengan adanya segenap bahaya yang mungkin menghadang di bawah air maupun di daratan," tambahnya.

"Baiklah... Aku akan membayar uang muka sebanyak dua milyar _dollar_. Lima milyar _dollar_ akan ditransfer ke rekeningmu setelah Kalung Brisingamen berada dalam genggamanku. _Do we agree_?"

Entah mengapa dirinya merasa agak tersinggung mendengar betapa mudahnya Yang Mulia Emir Gara Al Kazim menyebut jumlah milyaran _dollar_ dengan enteng seakan uang bukan masalah baginya.

" _Deal!_ "

Sakura menjulurkan tangannya ke arah sang emir sebagai tanda kesepakatan, tapi Kankuro yang menyambutnya.

Kankuro terkekeh geli melihat Sakura yang terkejut karena tiba-tiba pria itu menjabat tangannya.

"Aku mewakilkannya bersalaman denganmu. Kau tahu kan, sang emir tak bisa menyentuh sembarang wanita?!"

"Ah! Ya! Aku bukan... Apa yaa namanya... Mmm..." Sakura mengingat-ingat sebuah istilah yang pernah disebutkan Gara.

" _Mahram_ ," sahut Gara. "Kau bukan _mahram_ ku."

" _I see_... _Mahram_."

"Sepertinya kau melupakan sesuatu, Sakura."

Sebuah suara yang berat dan dalam terdengar dari arah ruang keluarga.

Sakura menoleh ke arah suara tersebut dan mendapati sosok sang kakak tengah berdiri di belakangnya.

"Kakashi _nii-chan_!"

" _Baka_! Kau langsung saja menerima tawaran Gara begitu mendengar jumlah uang sebanyak itu!"

Kakashi menjitak pelan kepala sang adik kemudian menarik kursi di sebelah Sakura. Ia meletakkan _tab_ yang tadi dikepitnya di pangkal lengan dan segelas jus jeruk ke atas meja makan.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau ada di sini?!"

"Jawaban yang sama seperti yang kau berikan padaku kemarin," balasnya cuek.

Kemudian meraih potongan besar _garlic bread_ di depannya, merobeknya menjadi dua dan mengolesinya dengan saus tomat. Kakashi menggigit pinggiran rotinya.

"Jangan lupakan misi yang sudah kau setujui di Berchtesgaden. Mereka sudah membayar uang muka _lho_. Kita tetap harus profesional."

 _"Benar juga! Kenapa aku bisa lupa pada Sasuke?!_ "

"Kau benar, Kak." Sakura mendadak lesu.

"Maaf yaa, Gara... Sepertinya aku tidak bisa menerima pekerjaan ini," katanya pada sang emir.

" _Baka_!" Sekali lagi Sakura dihadiahkan jitakan pelan di kepalanya.

Kakashi beralih pada Gara dan Kankuro yang mengukir senyum melihat tingkah mereka.

"Inilah alasannya kenapa aku tak pernah membiarkan adik bodohku ini terlibat dalam urusan kesepakatan dengan klien. _She's so impulsive_! Dia bisa mengacaukan segalanya!"

" _Onii-chan_!" Wajah Sakura memerah menahan malu karena diomeli sang kakak di depan banyak orang.

"Itu benar!" cibir Kakashi pada adiknya.

"Jadi sekarang, duduklah dengan tenang dan biarkan aku bicara."

Sakura tak mempunyai pilihan lain selain menuruti kakak semata wayangnya tersebut. Wanita itu bersedekap sambil memonyongkan bibirnya dan memalingkan muka ke arah lain.

Kakashi menelan potongan _garlic_ _bread_ terakhirnya sebelum memulai penjelasannya.

"Gara memberitahuku mengenai pekerjaan ini sebelum ia menghubungimu... Aku sudah memeriksa semua datanya. Pekerjaan ini merupakan taruhan besar karena hanya mengandalkan catatan kuno. Peluang kita _fifty-fifty_."

Pria berambut perak itu menenggak jus jeruknya hingga tak tersisa.

"Tadinya aku ingin langsung mengambil pekerjaan ini dan membatalkan misi pembunuhan terhadap Sasuke Uchiha. Tapi aku menemukan sesuatu yang menarik."

Sakura kembali memusatkan atensinya pada sang kakak. Ia beringsut, duduk mendekat ke Kakashi.

"Apa yang kau temukan, Kak?"

Gara dan Kankuro menunjukkan gelagat yang sama meski tak menyuarakannya.

Kakashi menyalakan _tab_ nya, berselancar di internet dan membuka beberapa halaman situs.

"Alesund merupakan kota pelabuhan yang sibuk. Jika kapal Gisela terkubur di sana, mungkin sudah diketahui sejak dulu. Tapi untuk berjaga-jaga, kita akan tetap melakukan pencarian di sana.

Jari telunjuk Kakashi menggeser layar _tab_ dengan cekatan. Sebuah pemandangan lain terpampang di sana.

"Ini adalah Geiranger _village_ , tak jauh dari Alesund," ujarnya seraya memperlihatkan layar _tab_ nya pada semua orang.

"Sejak tahun delapan puluhan, ada wilayah perairan yang terlarang bagi siapa pun, letaknya di sebelah barat daya Geiranger yang tersembunyi di dekat gunung Akerneset."

Kakashi memperbesar skala gambar dengan menyapukan ujung jarinya ke layar _tab_.

"Menurutmu, kapal Gisela terkubur di sana?" tanya Gara. Matanya berkilat-kilat memancarkan seberkas pengharapan.

Kakashi hanya mengangkat bahu. "Entahlah. Bagaimana pun kita harus menyisir seluruh perairan di sekitar Geiranger."

Pria itu kembali menggeser layar _tab_ nya, kemudian memandang lurus ke arah sang emir.

"Jika kau ingin kami yang melakukan pekerjaan ini, aku ingin uang muka tiga milyar _dollar_. Tujuh milyar _dollar_ setelah pekerjaan selesai. Bagaimana?"

" _Deal_." Di luar dugaan, Gara langsung menyetujui permintaan Kakashi tanpa pikir panjang.

"Sialan kau!" Kakashi mencibir seraya tertawa masam.

"Berlian Wittelsbach setidaknya bernilai sembilan ratus milyar _dollar_. Sepuluh milyar _dollar_ jelas bukan apa-apa bagimu!"

Kakashi memalingkan muka ke arah jendela, berusaha menyembunyikan rasa kesalnya. Entah kenapa dia merasa kesal pada dirinya sendiri, bukan pada sang emir.

" _Sembilan ratus dollar??!! Sungguh harga yang fantastis untuk sebuah benda mati. Sasuke Uchiha yang tampan dan bernyawa saja hanya dihargai dua milyar dollar! Benar-benar gila!"_

Bukannya memikirkan kemalangan yang sebentar lagi akan menimpa Sasuke. Sakura malah membayangkan apa yang hendak dilakukannya jika memiliki uang sebanyak itu.

Mungkin ia akan berinvestasi; membeli saham, emas, tanah, dan properti lainnya untuk masa depan anak-anaknya kelak.

 _"Anak? Memangnya siapa yang mau menikah denganmu?_ " Sakura merasa _hopeless_ seketika.

Gara masih duduk bersandar dengan tenang di kursinya. Tangannya bersedekap, tatapannya sulit diungkap.

"Aku tidak peduli berapa banyak uang yang harus kuhabiskan demi berlian-berlian itu, Kakashi," ujar sang emir.

"Kau tahu betul bahwa tujuanku mencari berlian-berlian itu bukan karena uang," imbuhnya.

"Bukan karena uang? Lantas apa?"

Tak ada yang menjawab pertanyaan Sakura. Kankuro hanya mengangkat bahu ketika wanita itu melirik ke arahnya, sementara kakaknya dan sang emir hanya saling berpandangan dalam kebisuan yang sulit diartikan.

" _Fine_!"

Kakashi akhirnya memecah keheningan yang menyelimuti _breakfast corner_ beberapa saat.

"Sepuluh milyar _dollar_. Tiga milyar sebagai _down payment._ Sisanya setelah Kalung Brisingamen berada di tanganmu."

Ia menjulurkan lengan kanannya ke arah Gara.

" _Deal_." Gara menjabat erat tangan Kakashi sebagai tanda kesepakatan.

Seandainya semua klien mereka seperti Gara, mungkin Kakashi akan pensiun lebih cepat.

Sesungguhnya ia sudah bosan dengan profesinya sebagai _negotiator_. Bukan sembarang _negotiator_ , Kakashi adalah seorang _life-negotiator_.

Sudah merupakan tugasnya untuk tawar-menawar harga sebuah nyawa manusia. Menentukan harga yang pantas untuk melenyapkan seseorang dari muka bumi ini.

Ia harus memperhitungkan resikonya, biaya-biaya yang harus dikeluarkan pun tidak sedikit, dan lebih dari itu... Bahaya yang mungkin menghadang kapan saja.

Bahaya yang mungkin dapat merenggut nyawa adik kesayangannya.

"Bagaimana dengan Sasuke Uchiha? Apa kita akan membatalkan misinya?" Pertanyaan Sakura membuyarkan pikiran Kakashi.

Matanya bersinggungan langsung dengan sepasang _orbs_ hijau _teal_ yang menatapnya lekat-lekat.

"Tidak."

Kakashi menelengkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri, berusaha meregangkan otot-otot lehernya yang mulai kaku.

"Kita akan tetap membunuh Sasuke Uchiha. Lagipula... Kita akan membutuhkan pria itu dalam pekerjaan ini."

Kakashi mengetuk-ngetuk foto berlian Wittelsbach dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya sang emir penasaran.

"Tadi sudah kujelaskan mengenai wilayah perairan yang terlarang di dekat Geiranger kan?!"

Keseriusan tampak jelas dalam sorot matanya ketika Kakashi menatap semua orang di ruangan itu secara bergantian.

"Area tersebut merupakan wilayah milik pribadi." Sang emir menjawab pertanyaannya sendiri.

"Maksudmu seperti para selebritis yang memiliki pulau-pulau pribadi?" tanya Sakura yang lumayan penasaran tentang jati diri penguasa daratan dan lautan di sebelah barat daya Geiranger.

Pastinya orang kaya. Mungkin seorang pangeran dari kerajaan bisnis pertambangan minyak seperti Gara.

"Begitulah... Bisa kau tebak siapa pemilik resmi wilayah terpencil di Geiranger dan yang mungkin juga akan menjadi pemilik sah Kalung Brisingamen jika berlian Wittelsbach ditemukan di sana?"

Wajah tampan Kakashi mengukir seringai yang paling tak ingin dilihat Sakura karena itu berarti sang kakak sedang mengerjainya.

 _"Oh, No! Jangan-jangan..."_

"Sasuke Uchiha."

Gara yang menyuarakan jawaban yang terbersit dalam benak semua orang.

"Yap! Betul sekali!"

Kakashi meletakkan tangannya di atas kepala Sakura, kemudian membelai rambut sang adik dengan gerakan yang terasa seperti dipaksakan.

"Nah adikku sayang... Sekarang giliranmu untuk merencanakan pembunuhan terhadap Sasuke Uchiha sekaligus mendapat akses ke dalam wilayah pribadinya agar kau bisa menemukan Kalung Brisingamen."

"Setelah itu dua belas milyar _dollar_ akan menjadi milik kita."

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

 **t** **o be continued**

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

 **Glosarium** :

 **[1]. Yngling** : Salah satu noble family bangsa Viking zaman dulu kala yang dipercaya keturunan dari Dewa **Frey** , saudara kembar Dewi Freya.

 **[2]. Dewi Freya** : Dewi cinta yang menguasai ilmu sihir dalam mitologi Nordik.

 **[3]. Volva** : Cenayang/ahli nujum yang mempelajari ilmu sihir/ilmu nujum dari Dewi Freya.

 **[4]. Rune** : Alfabet kuno bangsa Nordik yang dipercaya memiliki kekuatan sihir. Dalam mitos diceritakan, Dewa **Odin** kehilangan satu matanya sebagai tumbal untuk menguak salah satu sihir rune yang terkuat.

 **[5]. Kalung Brisingamen** merupakan kalung Dewi Freya yang dibuat oleh para kurcaci. Berlian Wittelsbach sebagai bandul kalung tersebut merupakan **rekaan** saya. Gak ada teks otentik yang mendeskripsikan seperti apa bentuk kalungnya.

 **[6]. Ahmad bin Fadlan** merupakan duta besar dari Baghdad pada masa kekuasaan dinasti Abbasiyah yang melakukan perjalanan ke tanah Skandinavia. Dalam jurnalnya, beliau pernah menyebutkan tentang burial-ship dan harta karun didalamnya.

Kisah perjalanannya pernah difilmkan dengan judul **The** **13th Warrior. Antonio Banderas** yang berperan sebagai Ahmad bin Fadlan.

 **[7]. Amir bin Rasyid merupakan OC**.

 **Notes** :

First of all, saya orangnya bertele-tele. Fic ini (dan fic MC saya lainnya) mungkin atau memang membosankan karena plotnya seperti diulur-ulur.

Entah kenapa walau konsep dan klimaks sudah terbayang, tapi selalu jadinya ngalor-ngidul gak jelas kemana-mana dan gak penting juga. That's why, tak kusangka chapter ini akan sepanjang ini. Maap-keun T.T

Kakashi di sini saya gambarkan tanpa masker. Biar gantengnya keliatan. Hehehe. Saya juga ganti rating karena konten yang complicated.

Terima kasih sudah berkenan mampir, baca, review, follow dan favorite fic gaje ini :')

tebar pasir cinta Gaara*

Beberapa review sudah saya balas personally lewat PM :)

Feel free to critic and review. Thanks anyway :)


	4. Chapter 4

Mari mengheningkan cipta sejenak, mendo'akan saudara/i kita yang sedang mengalami musibah di Palu dan Donggala. Terima kasih.

 **#PrayforPalu**

 **#PrayforDonggala**

 **#PrayforIndonesia**

 **xxxxx**

 **Geiranger**

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

 **Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

 **Tokyo, Japan**

"Ohh. Sekarang mau main rahasia-rahasiaan denganku? _Gak_ seru deh, Kak!"

Sakura langsung menutup teleponnya ketika sang kakak di ujung sana masih enggan memberitahu alasan Emir Gara mencari berlian-berlian itu. Bukan karena uang? Lantas apa? Gengsi? Tidak mungkin. Gara bukan tipikal orang yang gemar mengoleksi barang-barang mewah kemudian dipamerkannya di media sosial. Dirinya sangat yakin akan hal itu. Walau tak dipungkirinya, Gara sangat gigih mengumpulkan pundi-pundi harta. Entah untuk apa. Padahal warisannya saja sudah lebih dari cukup untuk menghidupi dirinya hingga tujuh turunan.

Sakura melemparkan ponselnya begitu saja ke atas kasur karena kesal. Ia baru saja akan bangkit dari tempat tidur ketika layar ponselnya kembali menyala, dengan nomor Kakashi tertera di sana. Tapi Sakura memilih mengabaikannya dan beranjak ke luar kamar. Pagi itu lumayan cerah. Matahari bersinar terik walau siang belum menyingsing. Ia memadamkan lampu-lampu di apartemennya, kemudian membuka gordyn jendela besar di ruang duduk yang mencurahkan penerangan alami dari cahaya matahari ke seluruh sisi apartemennya.

Wanita cantik itu beralih ke dapur, menatap malas ke arah bak cuci piring yang masih penuh dengan peralatan makan yang tak sempat dicucinya semalam. Padahal tadi malam ia hanya memasak _chicken_ _pasta_ dan _hasselback potatoes_ _lasagna_ , tapi dalam sekejap dapurnya jadi kotor dan berantakan.

Akhirnya, mau tak mau, Sakura memulai harinya dengan menunaikan tugas mulia sebagai perempuan alias bersih-bersih. Pertama, ia membereskan kekacauan di bak cuci, kemudian menggosok kerak-kerak sisa tumpahan saus dan lelehan keju di kompor serta cipratan segala rupa pada dinding keramik. Bersih-bersih merupakan pekerjaan melelahkan. Biasanya Kakashi yang mengemban tugas tersebut, tapi sejak mereka pisah rumah beberapa tahun lalu, Sakura harus rela mengerjakan semuanya.

 _"Pisah rumah? Terdengar seperti pasangan suami istri saja."_

Sebenarnya Sakura lah yang memilih hengkang dari penthouse mewah sang kakak di Chiyoda dan pindah ke sebuah apartemen sederhana di Shinjuku. Kakashi sempat menentang keputusannya dan mendesaknya agar kembali ke penthouse. Menurut pria itu, Sakura hanya buang-buang uang, membayar sewa apartemen yang bahkan jarang ia tempati, lantaran wanita itu lebih sering melanglang-buana berkeliling dunia melakukan pekerjaannya yang memang bertaraf internasional.

Tapi, Sakura tak mempermasalahkan soal uang. Ia ingin ketenangan, menyepi dalam kesendirian, dan terpuruk dalam kegundahan hatinya. Kakashi tak pernah mau tahu, bahkan tak berusaha mengerti bahwa setiap wanita butuh ruang untuk dirinya sendiri.

 **xxxxx**

Sakura langsung menyelidiki Koyuki Uchiha begitu ia tiba di Jepang. Sesungguhnya, ia selalu merasa lebih penasaran dengan para kliennya yang rela merogoh kocek tak sedikit untuk melenyapkan nyawa orang-orang yang mereka benci, daripada latar belakang targetnya sendiri. Melihat gaya hidup mewah dan glamour yang dijalani Koyuki Uchiha, Sakura sudah bisa memastikan kalau wanita itu berhasrat membunuh suaminya sendiri demi harta warisan.

 _"Mungkinkah Koyuki tahu mengenai berlian sembilan ratus milyar dollar yang tersembunyi di perairan Geiranger milik Sasuke?"_ Sakura membuang pikiran itu jauh-jauh. Keberadaan Kalung Brisingamen dewi Freya sama misteriusnya dengan keberadaan kota emas Atlantis yang terkubur di dasar samudera. Banyak teori dan analisa yang berseliweran, namun tak ada satu pun yang terbukti kebenarannya.

Sakura mengambil sebotol jus jeruk dari dalam kulkas dan menuangkannya ke dalam gelas kaca. Ia menderetkan foto-foto Sasuke Uchiha yang diambilnya secara _candid_ di atas meja _pantry_. Berbeda dengan istrinya, penampilan pria itu biasa saja. Sasuke lebih suka mengendarai sedan biasa daripada mobil _sport_ mewah. Pria itu hanya memiliki dua _credit card_ , yang _platinum_ untuk sang istri, sementara dirinya sendiri menggunakan tipe _gold_ yang jarang sekali digunakannya untuk membeli barang-barang mewah atau _branded_ demi melambungkan gengsi.

"Tampan," gumamnya seraya memandangi salah satu foto Sasuke yang memperlihatkan wajahnya secara _close-up_. Sakura sering bertemu dengan pria tampan dalam pekerjaannya dan tak jarang, mereka sendiri yang mendatanginya. Baginya, Kakashi juga lumayan tampan. Bahkan, ia tak segan memuji ketampanan Kakashi jika kakaknya itu sedang merajuk.

 _Well_ , bisa dibilang Kakashi merupakan satu-satunya pria tampan yang cukup sering mengisi hari-harinya dengan cetusan super perhatian seperti, _"racun sianida pesananmu sudah kukirim._ _Jangan terlalu sering menggunakannya, nanti cepat habis. Itu mahal dan susah sekali mendapatkannya,"_ atau melayangkan pertanyaan blak-blakan seperti, _"kapan kau akan membunuh sasaranmu? Jangan lama-lama! Masih ada target lain yang harus disingkirkan dari muka bumi ini!"_

Dan ungkapan penuh cinta yang paling disukai Sakura adalah, _"uangnya sudah kutransfer ke rekeningmu."_ Perhatian sekali kan kakak tampannya itu?! Meski kadang sangat menyebalkan kalau Kakashi mulai bersikap sok misterius seperti saat ini. Sudahlah. Tinggalkan saja si tampan Kakashi dengan segala ketampanannya.

Sakura meneguk jus jeruknya lagi dan kini memandang wajah tampan Sasuke yang ia abadikan ketika pria itu sedang makan siang di sebuah restoran bersama kakaknya. Dua pria Uchiha. Dua-duanya tampan. Sayang sekali dua-duanya sudah ada yang punya. Dan yang satunya segera meregang nyawa.

Namun... Entah karena ketampanannya yang memerangkap jiwa atau memang ada sesuatu yang lain, yang lebih misterius dalam diri Sasuke Uchiha yang telah membangkitkan rasa ingin tahunya hingga sedemikian besar. Sakura tak pernah merasakan firasat ini sebelumnya. Biasanya ia selalu percaya diri dan yakin bisa menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Tapi, kali ini... Sakura merasa ragu dan... Takut.

Bukan takut akan kematian. Sakura sudah terlalu sering berada dalam situasi yang bisa merenggut nyawanya kapan saja hingga kematian hanya terdengar sesulit PR matematika baginya.

Bukan. Bukan kematian. Tapi... _Sesuatu_ yang lain. _Sesuatu_ yang bisa merusak hidupnya lebih buruk daripada kematian. _Sesuatu_ yang bisa membuatnya terperosok, jatuh begitu dalam hingga mungkin ia takkan bisa bangkit kembali seperti sedia kala.

Dan... Entah kenapa instingnya mengatakan bahwa Sasuke Uchiha memiliki _sesuatu_ itu. Sasuke Uchiha memiliki _sesuatu_ yang mungkin bisa menghancurkan dirinya hingga berkeping-keping.

Hawa dingin seketika menyergap tubuhnya. Apa pun _sesuatu_ itu, yang jelas itu tidak baik bagi kelangsungan hidupnya. _"Jangan berpikir macam-macam, Sakura! Kau harus segera melenyapkan Sasuke dan mencari Brisingamen di perairan Geiranger."_

Sakura pun beringsut bangkit menuju ruang duduk dan menyalakan _laptop_ yang masih tak bergeser dari posisinya, sejak tadi malam ia letakkan di atas meja kaca berbentuk _oval_. Ia memutar kembali video Sasuke dan Izumi Uchiha yang direkamnya secara sembunyi-sembunyi. Mereka sedang bersenda gurau bersama anak-anak di salah satu pekarangan Namikaze Academy, tempat keduanya bekerja sebagai pengajar seni musik.

Dalam video itu, Sasuke terlihat seperti orang lain. Seorang laki-laki yang berbeda. Pria itu tertawa begitu lepas dan tatapannya tak sekali pun beralih dari Izumi, yang sejatinya adalah istri dari kakaknya sendiri. Tak butuh kemampuan khusus bagi Sakura untuk mengetahui bahwa hanya Izumi adalah satu-satunya wanita yang menguasai segenap cinta dan kasih sayang milik Sasuke Uchiha.

Izumi adalah teman sekelas Itachi Uchiha saat masih SMP. Mereka berpacaran sejak lulus SMA dan hubungan asmara mereka berlanjut hingga ke jenjang pernikahan empat tahun yang lalu. Tahun lalu, Izumi melahirkan seorang bayi laki-laki yang diberi nama Itsuki.

Pasti sangat berat bagi Sasuke yang harus berlapang dada menyaksikan wanita yang dicintainya hidup bahagia bersama kakaknya sendiri. Terpancar jelas dalam sorot mata Sasuke kalau ia belum bisa merelakan Izumi bersama Itachi. Sakura bisa melihat perasaan cinta Sasuke kepada Izumi, sejernih ia melihat dasar danau Konigssee di Berchtesgaden.

"Aku akan merasa sangat bahagia jika memiliki seseorang dalam hidupku yang akan selalu memandang diriku layaknya Sasuke memandang Izumi," tanpa sadar Sakura membisikkan secercah angan dalam kebisuan angin semilir yang menyisip melalui jendela.

 _"Tapi kau tidak punya siapa pun dan tidak juga pantas memilikinya. Siapa yang akan mencintai seorang pembunuh seperti dirimu, Sakura?"_ Sekali lagi dirinya diingatkan untuk menghadapi kenyataan yang telah membentang di depannya. Tidak ada apa pun yang menantinya di ujung sana, selain kematian. Itu berlaku saat ini dan juga selamanya.

Suara bel pintu yang dibunyikan dengan tidak sabar membuyarkan lamunan Sakura. Wanita itu menoleh ke arah jam digital di atas drawer. Pukul delapan pagi. Kernyitan tipis terbentuk di keningnya. "Siapa yang menyambangi apartemenku pagi-pagi begini?" Sakura tak merasa memiliki janji temu dengan siapa pun. Ia pun tak memesan makanan _take away_ sepagi ini.

"Iya... Iya... Aku datang." Sakura pun beranjak dari duduknya dan bergegas menuju pintu, mengintip sebentar sosok si pemencet bel tak sabaran melalui lubang kecil di pintu. Wanita itu setengah merengut setengah terkejut ketika melihat sosok yang mendatangi apartemennya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan kakaknya tercinta?!

"Kenapa kau tak menjawab teleponku?" Kakashi langsung masuk sambil menyeret kopernya tanpa dipersilakan terlebih dahulu oleh sang pemilik rumah. Pria itu langsung bertolak ke tempat Sakura setelah pesawatnya mendarat di bandara Narita dua jam lalu. Rasa cemas serasa menguliti tubuhnya ketika Sakura tak jua mengangkat telepon.

Walaupun adik kandungnya itu merupakan seorang pembunuh profesional, tapi rasa takut akan kehilangan Sakura kerap kali menghinggapinya hatinya. _Wait_ , hati? _Are you serious?_ Ya. Hati. Kakashi yang pandai tawar-menawar harga nyawa manusia bagai barang obralan di toko loak itu ternyata masih punya hati. Setidaknya pria tampan berambut perak itu masih memiliki hati yang menyayangi sang adik tercinta.

" _I don't see any problem_. Kau juga tidak mau menjawab pertanyaanku kan?!" Sakura menyahut dengan nada sinis, melewati sang kakak tanpa memandang ke arahnya. Ia kemudian duduk di sofa dekat jendela dengan tangan bersedekap seraya menyilangkan kedua kaki jenjangnya.

Kakashi melempar mantelnya, tampak terganggu dengan sifat keras kepala sang adik. "Jadi kau masih mempermasalahkan alasan Gara? Yang benar saja! Jangan seperti anak kecil, Sakura!" Meskipun kesal karena Sakura mengabaikannya, tapi Kakashi akhirnya bisa bernapas lega karena adiknya baik-baik saja, walau kecantikannya berkurang sedikit karena cemberut.

"Aku yang akan menyelam ke dasar laut untuk mencari Kalung Brisingamen, Kak. Jika kau lupa yaa. Jadi, kurasa aku berhak tahu apa alasan Gara mengincar berlian Wittelsbach." Sakura menekankan kalimat terakhirnya sambil menatap tajam sang kakak yang duduk di hadapannya.

Kakashi menghela napas berat, kemudian mendongakkan kepalanya menghadap langit-langit, berusaha menghindari delikan sang adik yang lebih tajam dari sebilah belati. Sebenarnya ia tak tahu harus memulai penjelasannya dari mana. Kakashi hanya mendengarkan sekilas ketika Gara mengungkapkan alasannya mencari berlian-berlian tersebut beberapa tahun yang lalu. "Gara mengumpulkan berlian-berlian itu karena dia meyakini akan kemunculan sebuah kekuatan dahsyat jika semua berlian tersebut disatukan," ungkapnya.

"Semua? Memangnya ada berapa berlian?" Sakura makin penasaran. _"Jika satu berlian saja harganya sembilan ratus dollar, bagaimana jika ada dua atau lima berlian lagi?!"_ Sisi materialistisnya mulai mendominasi.

Kakashi berpikir sejenak. "Tujuh... Seingatku Gara hanya menyebut tujuh berlian sih," ujarnya sedikit tak yakin. Ia hanya mengingat segelintir pembicaraan antara dirinya dan sang emir karena pada awalnya, ia menganggap bahwa ocehan Gara tentang berlian-berlian itu adalah mitos belaka.

"Tujuh berlian??!!" Sakura terbelalak. Kakashi tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menatap bibir tipis sang adik menganga lebar saking kagetnya. "Dan Gara sudah mengumpulkan berapa banyak?"

"Baru satu. Berlian Koh-i-Noor yang ditemukan di Cordoba." Raut kekecewaan tercermin dari tatapan Sakura, namun ia lantas memakluminya. Semua hal yang bernilai tinggi tentu saja takkan mudah diperoleh begitu saja. Termasuk sebongkah berlian yang digadang-gadang memiliki kekuatan misterius. Entah kekuatan macam apa, Sakura tak mau tahu dan tak ingin mengetahuinya juga.

Namun... Masih ada satu hal yang masih menggelayuti pikirannya. Dirinya masih bisa memahami jika Gara berhasrat mengumpulkan semua berlian tersebut karena pria itu meyakini adanya sebuah kekuatan misterius yang menurut Sakura mungkin isapan jempol belaka. Tapi... Mengapa Kakashi begitu bersemangat menemukan berlian Wittelsbach di dasar perairan Geiranger yang bahkan keberadaannya belum bisa dibuktikan?

Kakashi merupakan orang paling realistis yang dikenal Sakura seumur hidupnya. Kakashi yang mengajarinya banyak hal, termasuk jangan memercayai siapa pun selain dirimu sendiri. Jadi, ketika Kakashi mematok budget yang harus digelontorkan Emir Gara Al Kazim untuk menemukan Kalung Brisingamen jika ingin menggunakan jasa mereka, Sakura bertanya-tanya dalam hati; Apa yang melatarbelakangi Kakashi menerima pekerjaan yang sulit diterka dengan akal sehatnya?

Apakah Kakashi memercayai adanya kekuatan misterius dalam berlian Wittelsbach? Ah, tidak mungkin! Konyol sekali membayangkan Kakashi yang bahkan tak meyakini adanya Tuhan, ternyata memercayai mitos Kalung Brisingamen milik Dewi Freya. Atau jangan-jangan Kakashi ingin mencuri berlian itu dari Gara? Cukup masuk akal sih, tapi bukankah Kakashi juga berteman baik dengan Gara, sama seperti dirinya?! Jadi... Apa alasan Kakashi sesungguhnya?

" _By the way_... Kenapa kau bersemangat sekali menemukan berlian Wittelsbach?" Sakura pun berinisiatif menanyakannya langsung kepada yang bersangkutan.

Kakashi terkesiap kaget di kursinya. Pria dengan bekas luka sayatan di mata kiri –namun sama sekali tak mengurangi ketampanannya, menatap Sakura tanpa kata. Ia sudah memprediksikan kalau adiknya itu akan bertanya demikian. Sakura adalah wanita yang cerdas. Kakashi bangga sekali akan hal itu, walau terkadang harus memutar otak memerah ingatan untuk berkelit dari pertanyaan-pertanyaan _menjebak_ yang sering dilontarkan Sakura. Kakashi hanya mengangkat bahu, sambil menjawab singkat, "aku hanya ingin membuktikan omongan Gara."

Tawa Sakura terdengar dipaksakan seolah Kakashi baru saja berusaha membuatnya tertawa dengan melontarkan lelucon tidak lucu. "Aku sangat mengenalmu, Kak! Kau bukan tipikal orang yang mau repot-repot membuang tenaga untuk sesuatu hal yang tidak pasti," sergah Sakura seraya menatap intens sang kakak yang mulai gelisah dalam duduknya.

Kakak semata wayangnya itu mungkin pandai memperdaya orang lain, tapi Kakashi takkan bisa mengelabui satu-satunya orang yang paling mengenal dan paling peduli pada dirinya. Sesungguhnya Sakura tak meragukan keputusan Kakashi menerima pekerjaan ini. Justru ia merasa senang karena Kakashi bersedia membantunya secara langsung, bukan duduk di belakang layar dan membiarkan Sakura menghadapi segala resiko mematikan seperti yang biasa dilakukannya.

"Jika keberadaan kitab sihir Raja Solomon hanyalah mitos, kenapa sebagian orang rela melakukan banyak konspirasi dan kerusakan untuk meruntuhkan Masjid Al Aqsa di Palestina?!" Kakashi malah membalasnya dengan sebuah pertanyaan mencengangkan.

"Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu, Kak." Sakura tak memahami apa hubungan kitab sihir Raja Solomon dengan topik yang sedang dibicarakan oleh mereka, selain bahwa –sebagaimana Kalung Brisingamen milik Dewi Freya, kitab sihir milik Raja Solomon merupakan satu dari serangkaian mitos yang paling terkenal di seluruh dunia.

"Untuk sebagian orang yang memercayai adanya kitab sihir itu, mereka akan melakukan segala hal demi mendapatkannya. Begitu juga Gara yang meyakini kekuatan berlian-berlian tersebut," sahut Kakashi seraya bangkit dari sofa dan berjalan menuju dapur. Semenit kemudian ia kembali ke ruang tamu dengan segelas jus jeruk di tangannya.

Pria itu mengambil tempat di sisi Sakura, duduk di sana dengan punggung bersandar pada lengan sofa. "Akhir-akhir ini pekerjaanku cukup santai," kata Kakashi dan meneguk minumannya. "Lagipula... Gara tetap akan membayar dua milyar _dollar_ jika kita tak mendapatkan berlian itu." Ia mengangkat bahu dan menambahkan, " _it's win-win solution_ , _Babe_ ," sambil menempelkan gelasnya yang berembun ke pipi Sakura.

" _What the hell?!_ " Sakura sontak menepis tangan Kakashi karena sensasi dingin yang menyengat kulitnya. Kakashi hanya tergelak melihat ekspresi Sakura, lantas menenggak jusnya hingga tak tersisa.

"Fokus saja pada pekerjaanmu." Kakashi menaruh gelas kosongnya di atas meja.

"Kau harus memikirkan bagaimana caranya memasuki perairan Geiranger di wilayah Sasuke Uchiha dan menyingkirkan pria itu untuk selamanya... Aku akan memusatkan pencarian di sekitar Alesund," ujaran bernada serius tercetus dari Kakashi yang memandangnya dengan tatapan sedingin es.

Atmosfer di sekitar mereka terasa pekat dan berat. Sakura merasa seperti kembali diingatkan akan sosok asli Kakashi Hatake. Sama seperti dirinya, Kakashi merupakan pencabut nyawa. Bahkan lebih mematikan karena hingga detik ini Sakura belum bisa menjatuhkan Kakashi dalam latih tanding maupun mengejutkannya ketika pria itu tidur. Kakashi selalu waspada, selalu berhati-hati. Sulit diterka dan sulit ditembus.

"Hoaamm~ Perjalanan dari London ke Tokyo memang melelahkan. " Kakashi memecah keheningan, mencairkan suasana. Kesan mengerikan sudah membias dari wajah tampannya. Kelopak matanya sedikit menutup akibat rasa kantuk yang melanda. "Aku ingin tidur sebentar," katanya pada Sakura seraya bangkit dan mengayunkan langkah menuju kamarnya di sebelah kamar Sakura.

Namun Kakashi tak lantas tidur ketika ia masuk kamar dan mengunci pintu. Pria itu duduk di tepi tempat tidur dengan setumpuk pertanyaan dan spekulasi mengenai Red Cloud. Alasan sesungguhnya mengapa Kakashi setuju untuk menemukan berlian Wittelsbach lantaran indikasi adanya campur tangan Red Cloud dalam pekerjaan ini.

Gara sudah memperingatkannya akan keterlibatan Red Cloud di Alhambra. Salah satu kaki tangan Red Cloud, Mario Jose Deidaramos sudah gagal. Tapi hal itu tidak akan membuat Red Cloud menyerah begitu saja. Sebaliknya, mereka akan lebih berhati-hati dan mungkin lebih... Beringas. Kakashi tak bisa membiarkan adik kesayangannya melawan Red Cloud sendirian. Bahkan mungkin mereka berdua pun akan sulit memukul mundur Red Cloud jika sang _mastermind_ mengirimkan antek-antek yang lebih tangguh dari Deidaramos.

Keberadaan Kalung Brisingamen memang belum pasti, tapi eksistensi Red Cloud telah meraja lela di seluruh dunia. Interpol beserta seluruh organisasi intelijen di Uni Eropa sudah memburunya bertahun-tahun. Begitu pula dengannya. Kakashi takkan membiarkan Red Cloud lolos kali ini. Ia takkan segan menghabisi antek-antek Red Cloud di Norwegia. Setelah itu, Kakashi akan membongkar identitas sang mastermind dan menyeretnya ke neraka.

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

 **to be continued**

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

 **Notes :**

Chapter ini berfokus pada 'KakaSaku sibling'. Entah mengapa diriku kepengen bikin Kakashi yang siscon. Maap-keun kalo jadinya malah gaje begini T.T

Insya Allah chapter depan Sakura sudah melancong ke dataran Skandinavia bersama Sasuke. Ditunggu saja kelanjutannya yaa, Fellas! Terima kasih sudah berkenan mampir dan menjejak di Geiranger. Feel free to critic and review. Thank anyway :)


End file.
